Rise Of the Uchiha Empire
by The One And Only Haru Uchiha
Summary: Full version is here!


**I do not own Naruto or any other Anime's in this story, in other words please to enjoy.**

In the village of Konaha their lived a boy, he was currently hiding, now I know what you're thinking.

Why is he hiding? Right now it's his birthday also known as the 'Kyuubi Festival.'

About 5 years ago this day a rampaging nine tailed Fox demon attacked there home village.

He has that very Demon trapped inside himself and now the villagers see him as that very Demon.

Thanks to the brilliant mind of the Council, that was in charge of protecting that very boy.

Everyone treated him like trash, but one passing by Emperor saw this and was not pleased, his name was Haru Uchiha.

Everyone was about to cut the boys head off until Haru got to the boy he tied the villagers up and took them to the Hokage's office.

"Hello Sarutobi-Sama, I would like to know why you allow these villagers to attack this boy?"

Haru asked with a threatening voice and a glare to match he even done a creepy smile Which made Sarutobi feel Uneasy, this smile reminded him of Orochimaru.

but, had the style of a red headed version of Madara.

A old man appeared in the Hokage's office this old man was dressed with a white shirt with a black kimono Skirt.

"The Hokage is under my power, and he will do as I say. All I have to say is Danzo says, and he will do it.

And the only way to undo it as if I died." Haru whispered as he drew his katana "burn his sins with your white flames, Hakuen."

When the flames got it Danzo he cried in pain the flames feed off his his soul energy.

And he was weekend to the point where he could barely talk, and blood was coming out of his mouth and face."

Spare… Me… Please…" Danzo said with a pleading look, Haru said "let me think about that, No! This is the end. This is The end!"

He grabbed Hakuen and sliced his head clean off, as the third Hokage's Genjutsu seem to break he looked around with a questionable look.

"What am I doing, why am I here, and why is Danzo decapitated?" Haru walked to Sarutobi and said old friend, it would seem that, that old man over, there used to Genjutsu on you which made you into his slave.

And apparently the only way to undo it forcefully was to kill him and so I did." Haru explained with a serious look. As the Hokage frowned and sighed "I should have listened to Tobirama-sensei, "said Sarutobi as his frown deepened. Haru put a hand on his shoulder And said.

"Old friend, you have me as your best friend, and I will never do with that bastard did to you.

Now it's time for my yearly sacrifice and I need more than one soul a few catch my drift."

Haru was looking at the people tied up in the Hokage's office with a grin. Sarutobi sighed and asked 'how much sin's of they commit?"

Sarutobi asked "lets see, Teaming up on one kid, and one of them had the nerve to try and decapitate the boy."

The villagers were scared beyond belief, right now, they were going to be sacrificed, for trying to get rid of the demon.

Naruto woke up to see the very people that attacked him tied up helpless, as candles surrounded them lit with some kind of weird white flame.

Haru said the boy "cover your eyes, you don't want to see this. Naruto obeyed as Haru started whispering his sword chant.

"burn their sins with your white flames, Hakuen" every single person that was tied up was slaughtered by Haru's Zampakuto.

"Ahhhh now that's the ticket I feel younger already."

As Naruto open his eyes again he saw a red headed version of Madara thinking that use you to attack the leaf village Naruto, mean to attack Haru. "Slow down Tiger I'm not who you think I am. Haru padded Naruto on the shoulder With a kind smile you okay kid? Naruto nodded as Haru said " oh, By the way, Sarutobi Sama tells me that you you are an orphan, Tell me how would you feel if I wer to adopt you."

Naruto jumped around excitedly, saying  
"alright! I might finally get a daddy!." "" "But, you will need the Sharingan in order to get to the kingdom, and the surgery I am about to do to you is a ritual that grants anyone mangenku and Normal Sharingan,

And well there is the side effects however in the surgery. "What's this side effect, dad." Naruto asked, "

The side effects, is it can reverse your gender. "Naruto just sweat dropped "are you serious, dad." Haru Explained

Haru nodded. "Yes I am, and Don't worry if "anyone tries to attack you will personally send Them to Shinigami-Sama. And Sarutobi can visit anytime you want just use this jutsu anywhere He threw a scroll at Sarutobi and if you're asking why i gave him the Jutsu is because he already has the Sharingan. Thanks to me, That is."

Sarutobi Grined as he activated his sharingan to show Naruto."WOW, Thats awesome.".

**To be continued,**  
**A'N wow that was a good story I'd say it's best work ever so far next to the blueblood punishment story LOL anyway please review if you want more and I'm not going to detail the ritual you next chapter will be in the kingdom. Anyway review if you want more that is.**


End file.
